


Little Green Oceans

by hannamartens



Series: How To Save A Life [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Taco Bell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannamartens/pseuds/hannamartens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis had no idea that today a tall, curly-haired boy with a perfect arse would change his life for good.</p><p>AU Louis is a Photographer and Harry is a male model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Green Oceans

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave constructive comments.

As Louis walked through the store whistling how to save a life by The Fray, he noticed a rather peculiar sight. Almost directly in front of him was a tall boy, crouched down with his (rather perfect, Louis thought) arse pointed in his direction. He stopped his whistling to admire this amazing sight, Straight guys do this all the time he rationalised, I’m simply admiring another human form, he was an artist for God sake it was allowed. Suddenly Louis was snapped out of his less than innocent daydream as the tall boy finally found what he had been looking for and stood up, a packet of Oreo cookie dough in his hand. The last packet of Oreo Cookie Dough. Louis packet of Oreo Cookie Dough, and perfect arse regardless that was not okay. Louis strolled forward angrily and tapped the now standing boy on the shoulder. As the boy turned around Louis first thought was the height difference and how he had not thought his through, his second thought however was how cute the boy looked smiling with his dimples, oblivious to the fact he had just committed an atrocity. Louis straightened up his head barely grazing the other boys chin and spoke.

“ Excuse me, I'm sorry, but I've just walked all the way from my house in the rain for that cookie dough” He indicated at the packet in the tall boys hand.

The boy smiled at Louis his dimples showing again “ I'm sorry “ he replied his voice gruff from Cigarettes “ This is the last packet” He ran his free hand through his unruly curls in thought “ They may have some more stock in the back” he offered.

Louis smiled he hadn't the heart to stay mad at the boy he was just too darn cute, wait he thought do straight guys think other guys are cute. He was roused again from thought as the tall boy awkwardly stuck his hand in his pocket, making Louis realise that he had been staring. “Its just” started Louis awkwardly trying to avoid eye contact “ I promised my girlfriend that I would bring her some” It was Louis who ruffled his hair shyly this time, he didn't know why but saying he had a girlfriend to this boy was embarrassing.The Curly haired boy raised his eyebrows at this admission, they stood in silence for a while before anyone spoke again. Finally, the tall boy bites the bullet.

“ Here” he handed Louis the packet “ I don't want it that bad" 

"Are you sure?" asked Louis 

"There're other things I want more” Replied the boy as he looked Louis up and down with a shy grin. 

Louis took the packet and smiled “Thanks, sorry I didn't catch your name” 

“I'm Harry” replied the boy, once again shoving his hands in his pockets.

“ Thanks, Harry” Louis liked the way the name rolled off his tongue “ But my girlfriend won't miss it that much" 

Harry looked up his Green Eyes meeting Louis's “ I didn't do it for her” He muttered. They stood in silence for a while until Louis finally spoke “ Is there anything I can do for you in return” he asked.

Harry smirked his eyes flicking to Louis' lips for a split second before he spoke.  
“ I'm hungry, you could buy me a Taco”

Louis laughed “ A Taco? are you sure?  
“ Yes” replied Harry staring again into Louis ocean green eyes “ I'm sure” 

And as they walked almost shoulder to shoulder to Taco Bell Louis knew something had changed, with every hand brush and hair ruffle  
Louis fell deeper. And although he didn't know it this tall, curly haired boy with the perfect arse would change his life for good.


End file.
